Love and rivalry
by Starblind Brony
Summary: BlackShade, a pegasus haunted by his past, arrives in Ponyville, searching the Everfree Forest, without thinking he would get the happiness he lost years ago, when his brother killed their parents, leaving three orphaned siblings.
1. Welcome To Ponyville

My name is BlackShade, im a black pegasus, with red wings, like fire, my cutie mark is a sword, maybe cause im a good warrior, mi unique hobby is search for adventures and danger, someone told me that in a place named "Ponyville" i would find another place named "Everfree Forest" i dont know why its called like that, well, now im heading there, im flying as fast as i can, but i have one of my wings damaged very badly, im hurt, i fought with my brother yesterday, lucky that i got my sword in case something happens, both of us left very badly, i dont know where my brother is, but i can feel that he is now im arriving at Ponyville.  
BlackShade:Hello? Anyone home?-...-Okay, no one here.  
?:Hey! Over here!  
BlackShade:eh?  
?:Are you new? I never seen you before.  
BlackShade:I wasnt expecting seeing someone like this, and, to answer your question, yes and no, I come to the Everfree Forest, but first, i must go to the hospital, so i will not stay for much time, or at least i think so.  
?:Good, My name is Twilight Sparkle, but everypony call me Twilight.  
BlackShade:So Twilight,eh? Such a cute name for a unicorn.  
Twilight:Thanks! you are such a good person!  
BlackShade looks at her confused.  
Twilight:Do you want me to show you the way to the hospital?  
Blackshade:i would really aprecciate it, i dont even know what can be here.  
Twilight:Good, follow me.  
Twilight Starts running and Blackshade follows her flying, but his wing breaks and he falls to the ground.  
BlackShade: GOD DAMN IT!My wing! God damn you BrightSword!  
Twilight:BrightSword?  
BlackShade:He es my brother, we fought yesterday.  
Twilight:Interesting, but tell me later, if we keep speaking we will get tired faster.  
BlackShade moves his head saying "yes" while he runs behind Twilight.

Twilight:Here we are.  
BlackShade:Good, thanks Twilight.  
Twilight:Its nothing.  
BlackShade hugs Twilight as she says goodbye,for that act, Twilight blushes.  
Twilight:(im in love)  
BlackShade:What did you say, Twilight?  
Twilight:Nothing,Nothing.  
BlackShade:Okay then, See you later!  
The black pegasus enters running to the hospital.  
Twilight:I will go to tell everypony about the new guy, pero i dont even know his name! i better go to...Whatever! i will go telling everypony.  
BlackShade is being watched, when they say that he cant fly in two weeks in order to his wing to heal.  
BlackShade:TWO WEEKS?! THATS NOT MY DAMN PLAN!  
Doctor:You will have to do it ,Sir.  
BlackShade:Okay, just let me get out of here right now.

MEANWHILE, IN THE CENTER OF PONYVILLE.  
Twilight:Pinkie Pie, you take care of the welcome party, Rainbow, you call all the others, but go first with Fluttershy, she is a little slower, maybe she dont even come, but you how to convince her, doesnt it?  
Rainbow Dash:Yeah, im going right now Twilight.  
Rarity:Okay dear, tell me about this pegasus you speak that much.  
Twilight:He is a Black pegasus with red wings, he has a brother named BrightSword and, he left him hurt badly.  
Rarity:Thats terrible...  
Twilight:Here he comes.  
BlackShade:Shit...two weeks without flying...i think this is the worst thing that can hap-UGH!  
Rainbow Dash falls on BlackShade at a high speed.  
Rainbow dash:Are you okay?  
BlackShade:you think so? Also, you didnt see that i come with a sword?!  
Rainbow Dash:Sword? WOW! What a scare! But you are okay, pal?  
BlackShade:Luckily yes, but i could be better if you stop speaking and get off my back.  
Rainbow Dash:Thats Right, Come, i´ll hepl you.  
Rainbow lift her hoof to Blackshade, and he grabs her.  
BlackShade:My name is Blackshade, You?  
Rainbow Dash:Im the fastest flyier in all Equestria, im Rainbow Dash.  
BlackShade:Twilight! Who are all these people?  
Twilight:They are the ponies of Ponyville, everytime that someone new gets here, we organize a welcome party.  
BlackShade:I get it, but i think-...  
Twilight:What? Whats wrong with you?  
Blackshade:God damn it!  
Twilight:Whats happening?!  
BlackShade:Tell everypony to go hiding, BrightSword is close.  
Then, Blackshade, is his horrible condition, gets his sword out, and screams:  
IM HERE BRIGHTSWORD! COME FOR ME YOU GOD DAMN KILLER!  
?:Allways so brave, BlackShade, too bad, you are too weak to fight against me, you couldn´t protect Kiyana from me.  
BlackShade gets angry and a tear drops from his eye.  
BlackShade:(Kiyana...i swear i will revenge your death...sister) I WILL KILL YOU BRIGHTSWORD!  
BrightSword:Try to!


	2. Blood Sacrifice

BlackShade:BrightSword...i will never forgive you for what you done to Kiyana...NEVER!  
While he screams, the black pegasus launches himself agains his brother, trying to hit him with his sword, but Brightsword uses his sword and stops the attack easily.  
BrightSword:I told you brother, you are WEAK, you couldn´t protect Kiyana from me, do you think you can protect a whole town?  
BlackShade:God damn you!  
BlackShade starts pushing his blade against BrightSword with and amazing strength.  
BrightSword:WHAT?! From where do you get this strength?!  
BlackShade:Cause here, even if i have no friends, i protect everypony, for her...I got something to protect, and that kind of Strength is powerfuller that the normal strength, thanks to that strength, I WILL KILL YOU!  
The pegasus starts to push his brother backwards, while BrightSword tries to escape from the brothers fight, Twilight and the other were watching, and wandering who Kiyana is.  
Twilight:(i dont think this is gonna end well, we have to help him)  
Pinkie Pie:C´mon! In the face! Use your left hoof!  
BlackShade:SILENCE!  
When Blackshade yells this, and look back, BrightSword escapes and hides for a moment, and then , just in time, Fluttershy arrives, as she dont know what is happening, look strangly at the empty streets.  
Fluttershy:Rainbow told me that there was a new pegasus, i wander who is it...  
Twilight:Fluttershy! hide! quick!  
Then Brightsword grabs Fluttershy from her legs and puts his sword in her neck.  
BrightSword:Okay broter! If you protect everypony, protect her!  
BlackShade:God damn it! What do you want BrightSword?This fight is between YOU and ME, release her!  
BrightSword:but im only starting Brother!  
Fluttershy dont understand whats going on, she is scared.  
The black pegasus leaves his sword in the floor.  
BlackShade:Okay BrightSword, release her.  
BrightSword:Why i should?! I WILL KILL HERE!  
BlackShade:NO!  
BlackShade throws himself against the sword of his brother, to cover the attack to Fluttershy, recieving the slash instead of her, she is impressed.  
BlackShade:You...You...will...suffer for this...brother...  
Then BrightSword dissapears, everypony goes to look at BlackShade, who bravely saved Fluttershy life, maybe with the cost of his own.  
Fluttershy:Are you okay?  
BlackShade:N-no...  
Twilight:i need to heal that wound...  
Rarity:You need help Twilight?  
Twilight:Bring something to stop the blood.  
Rainbow Dash:We will help you, easy.  
BlackShade:Dont...worry about...me.  
Pinkie is with her hair down, she is sad and worried, resisting to cry, thinking on losing a future friend.  
Applejack cant speak, she dont know what to say, she is in shock for the pegasus action, that now have blood all over his body. BlackShade is about to get unconcious, but he resist it, thinking that his could come back.  
Fluttershy:Everything is fine, easy... whats your name?  
BlackShade:My name...is-is BlackShade.  
Fluttershy:I appreciate what you done for me, but you could be better if you havent do that, you are wounded badly.  
BlackShade:Its ...nothing, i just make a promise real.  
then Blackshade gets up, when he tries to walk, is wound gets bigger and falls unconcious.

AFTER SOME TIME.

?:HEY! i think he is waking up! come here!  
BlackShade:agh...my head...what the fuck happened?  
Then BlackShade open is eyes, and see several ponies looking at him, one of them gets close to him and hugs him.  
BlackShade blushes and remembers the only hug he recieved in his life, the one his sister gave him before getting killed in the hoofs of BrightSword.  
?:I never told you how much i appreciate what you done, BlackShade.  
BlackShade:That voice...Fluttershy? Fluttershy is that you?  
Fluttershy blushes and says yes smiling.  
BlackShade:you dont have to thank me, i do this for my sister,in a matter of fact, you did the last thing my sister did just before...  
Everypony surprises as they see BlackShade sad and several tears in his face.  
Fluttershy:What happened to you sister?  
BlackShade:My hate to Brightsword begins on that...He murdered her...  
Everypony:WHAT?!  
BlackShade:BrightSword allways hated Kiyana and me, when he saw the chance, he hit me and killed Kiyana, just as he wanted to do with her.*points at Fluttershy*  
BlackShade:Now that i think on it, you got a beautiful name...  
Fluttershy blushes.  
BlackShade:okay, now im healed, right?  
Twilight:Actually yeah, but you have to stay here until mid-day, to see how you feel, as the doctor says.  
BlackShade:Great,anypony knows about a place where i can stay for the night?  
Twilight instantly acts and tells BlackShade that he can stay in her house, but eveypony wants him in her houses, to know more about this misterious pegasus.  
BlackShade:Does my opinion counts?  
Everypony:NO!  
Blackshade:Shit.  
After speaking a little, without results, Twilight remembers something.  
Twilight:Em, Blackshade, you wanted to go to the Everfree Forest, right?  
BlackShade:Well, i came for it.  
Twilight:Then you will stay on Fluttershy house.  
Fluttershy blushes and dont know what to say, she just say yes and BlackShade looks at her with a strangle look in his eyes.  
Blackshade:Are you okay , Fluttershy? *touches Fluttershy head to see if she has fever*  
Fluttershy blushes even more.  
Rainbow Dash:Fluttershy! you dont mind giving a place to a friend, does it?  
Rarity:Or two?  
Twilight:Three?  
Fluttershy:I got no problem on that, friends, but, um...what do you think Blackshade?  
BlackShade is looking directly at Fluttershy, she remembers him her sister, but he realizes that they are talking to him.  
BlackShade:Whatever.  
Everypony is happy to get the chance to know BlackShade deeper, Twilight is in love with him, Fluttershy is falling in love with him, Rainbow likes is serious actitude, Applejack thinks he is intelligent, Rarity think he would be a good Boyfriend, Pinkie , she only see im as another friend.


	3. Friendship and Happiness

AT MID-DAY  
BlackShade:What a relief is to get out of that place!  
Rainbow appears flying and stands at his side.  
Rainbow Dash:How do you feel, "hero"?  
BlackShade looks at her with a serious look, so Rainbow thinks he is mad with her.  
Rainbow Dash:Im sorry.  
BlackShade:Sorry about what?  
Rainbow Dash: I really dont understand you.  
BlackShade:Its something normal at the start.  
Rainbow Dash:Anyway, lets go, follow me, the others are waiting for you!  
BlackShade:Hurry, okay?  
Rainbow look at him a little mad, For BlackShade, that means a fight.  
BlackShade:So, you want to fight,eh? Bring it on!  
The pegasus gets his sword im hand.  
Rainbow Dash:*Scared* WHAT?! NO! GET THAT SWORD DOWN BLACKSHADE!  
BlackShade puts his sword back in the cover, and look at her confused.  
Rainbow goes out flying and BlackShade follows her without problems.  
Rainbow Dash:Why did you get your sword out?  
BlackShade:You stared at me the same way BrightSword does when he defies me.  
Rainbow Dash:oh...Well, i just was a little mad with you, i didnt wanted to fight.  
BlackShade:I understand.

After arriving, and finding the other ponies, everypony goes to Fluttershy home, Rainbow is flying at BlackShade side, he dont cares about her, he is thinking about Fluttershy, and looking for any signal of his brother,Pinkie is jumping from side to side, Twilight is looking BlackShade from down.  
Twilight:(someday you will be mine, BlackShade.)  
BlackShade:What did you said, Twilight?  
Twilight Blushes and closes her eyes, without seeing a hole she got in the front.  
BlackShade:BEWARE TWILIGHT!  
Twilight falls in the hole, and BlackShade enters flying to find her, after a little he comes back with Twilight in his back.  
Twilight:You...you saved my life.  
BlackShade is in silence, he dont wants to repeat the same thing again, but Twilight to say thanks, and cause she likes him, she gives a kiss to BlackShade, he blushes sightly.  
BlackShade:Why...?Why did you do that?  
Twilight:Because you saved me , Silly.  
BlackShade:Its nothing, , BlackShade stops flying and starts running very fast and the group loses sight of him, but before they go out to find him, he comes back with a rose for each pony.  
BlackShade:Thanks everypony, for taking care of me when i was Twilight, i didnt know whats that you gave me, i havent see or recieved one in my whole life.  
Twilight:No?  
BlackShade:Is it here? Pretty cute.  
Fluttershy:Thanks...  
Rarity:Okay, Lets get inside, Fluttershy?Can you open the door please?  
Fluttershy laught a little and tell in low voice thats not necesary to be telled for doing it.  
BlackShade:No,no,no! ...Where is it? WHERE IS IT?! WHERE THE FUCK IS IT?!  
The pegasus flyes from side to side searching for something, after some time, he stops.  
BlackShade:Here you are!  
He gets a guitar out of his things.  
Rarity:You play the guitar?  
BlackShade:No of course not, i only buyed it to use is as a decorative item.  
Pinkie, Rainbow and Fluttershy laught in low voice.  
Twilight:Can you play something?  
BlackShade:Nop, i will left it for a little more time, i will make a song for you, but tell me about you,i need to know in order to create a song, dont you think?  
Rarity:I work on a Boutique, i like cute and perfect things.  
BlackShade:Nothing is perfect,sweetie.  
Rarity blushes.  
BlackShade:Rainbow?  
Rainbow Dash:I clean the sky in ten second flat.  
BlackShade:Good time, but i think you can do it in less time, your body can do more.  
Rainbow Dash feels flatered.  
BlackShade:Pinkie?  
Pinkie Pie:I make cakes!  
Blackshade:I allready answered my question, "Why is pinkie so sweet?"  
Pinkie laughts in silence.  
BlackShade:Twi?  
Twilight:Im a wizard in training of Princess Celestia.  
BlackShade:Interesting, thats why you have such a powerful , let me guess...you work with fruits.  
Applejack:How did you know that?  
BlackShade:Your name, silly, and i think that you work with apples.  
Applejack is surprised, she is getting interested in this pegasus.  
BlackShade:Fluttershy? What do you do?  
Fluttershy:I take care of animals...  
BlackShade:If you take care of them , they must be in perfect form and health.  
Well, you know about me, pony without home, with a brother that wants to kill me, crazy for adventures and danger stuff.  
While they were speaking, the night came, Twilight was the first gone, then Pinkie, after that Rarity left, then applejack leave, leaving the three pegasus.  
BlackShade notices that Fluttershy is falling asleep.  
BlackShade:Hey, Fluttershy, go to sleep if you want i will find a way to sleep without making problems to you, you are really tired.  
Fluttershy:Okay, then you go up to the second floor, i got an extra room there.  
BlackShade:Thank you very much,Good night,Fluttershy, sleep with angels, well, its hard to dream seeing a copy of you, isnt it?  
Fluttershy blushes and goes out, leaving Rainbow and BlackShade.  
Rainbow Dash:I must go, if you want another kiss like the one with Twilight with me, just ask for it!  
BlackShade say yes a little confused and Rainbow goes out flying.  
BlackShade:I could think about that.  
The black pegasus goes up to the second floor and he see Fluttershy asleep with a Pillow that got writed "Blackie", with this, BlackShade blushes and takes the pillow , willing not to wake her he realices theres a lot of door in the second floor, and he is not gonna open them all until he find a room, so he goes down and sleeps in the couch.  
At the next day, BlackShade wakes up with a little blood on his stomach, his wound opened a little, but not much, he cleans the couch and starts writing a note for Fluttershy:  
"Fluttershy, i go out searching for something to give to you, i will came back in less that 40 minutes, dont wait for me"  
BlackShade goes out the house flying and enters the forest.  
Fluttershy wakes up and gets on her feet, kindly, she makes breakfast for BlackShade too, and when she goes to his room, and she see that he is not there, gets a little desperated, but when she goes down and sees the pillow with the "tag" on the couch and the note, she relaxes and eats something.  
After like 24 minutes, BlackShade comes back, with a bunch of roses and another bunch of wild flowers that he recolected as he was searching.  
BlackShade:Fluttershy? Where are you? I got something for you.  
Fluttershy goes down to say hello to the pegasus, but when she see the flowers, she blushes, smells them and hugs BlackShade.  
Fluttershy:Thanks, they are beautiful and they smell very well.  
BlackShade:Dont say that stupid things.  
Fluttershy blushes  
Fluttershy:(i think i found my special somepony.)  
BlackShade:huh?Did you said something?  
Fluttershy:No,no, easy, just eat this.  
BlackShade:Thanks Fluttershy, and when you said something about your "special somepony" you were talking about me?  
Fluttershy blushes deeply.  
Fluttershy:How could you hear me?  
BlackShade:I got good audition.  
Fluttershy:Im talking about you, BlackShade.  
BlackShade:I feel somethinf for you too, something that i never feeled before,with anypony.  
Fluttershy:I love you,BlackShade.  
BlackShade:Love?  
Fluttershy:What do you feel for me? *a little worried*  
BlackShade:Something like butterflies in my stomach...  
Fluttershy:Then you love me.  
BlackShade:Really?  
Fluttershy:Yes.  
BlackShade:No kidding?  
Fluttershy gets a little impatient.  
Fluttershy:Dont be silly and hug me!  
BlackShade:Okay,okay, easy.  
BlackShade hugs her.  
BlackShade:(I like this, really, i like this very much)


	4. Sorry for the updates

Im really sorry , i havent updated the story because my computer CPU was destroyed, thanks to my brother and my mother, so i cannot write that much as before, when i got my computer back, i will put more chapters like in the spanish version.

Sorry for my bad english


End file.
